The Sociopath and the Songbird
by Notyourhousekeeper16
Summary: An old friend of Mrs Hudson's is dying, and her daughter, Jenna, is looking to move to London to look after her. With John moved out, Mrs Hudson lets her come to live in 221b. When Sherlock can't quite work her out, however, he becomes as fascinated with her as she seems to be with him, and he finds that there can be much more to a person than even he knew. Sherlock/OC John/Mary


If there was one person Jenna Hendricks hadn't expected to spot down the pub that night, it was Martha Hudson.

It wasn't the fact that the older lady was drinking that staggered her. God knows she'd been a bit of a wild child in her youth; Jenna's mum had told her all the stories of their misadventures. It was the fact that her kind, familiar face reminded Jenna of a much happier time, before everything in her life had gone awry. Of course they had spoken over the phone, but meeting up had been difficult due to distance – yet here she was, sitting all alone in a booth in the corner, sipping a tall gin and tonic.

Sashaying her way past groups of blokes with pints of lager and awkwardly sidestepping to get out of people's paths, Jenna finally made her way to the small, low-lit table where her old friend sat nursing her drink.

"Mrs Hudson?"

"Jenna!" Mrs Hudson grinned from ear to ear as she peered up, throwing her arms out to greet the young girl. "Gosh, it's been so long! Sit, _sit_!"

Stuffing her bag under the table, Jenna plonked herself onto the padded leather seat and stretched her long legs out. God, she felt so awkward in pubs, especially swanky ones like this – she knew she didn't fit in, with her hair messily pulled back out of her eyes and her face make-up free and blotchy. Nonetheless, it was better than the torrential rain pounding the pavement outside, so she decided to sit it out. At least now she had some company, and it was great to see Mrs Hudson again after so many years.

"So, how are you my love?"

"Um, I'm good thanks, what about you?" Jenna picked at the skin around her fingernails as she lied through her teeth, desperately hoping that her mum wouldn't come up in the conversation. Still, it was inevitable that they would talk about her. Mrs Hudson was a close family friend, and had been around a lot when Jenna had been growing up, especially when her dad had left. The help she had given the family eased them through some of the toughest times in Jenna's life. Perhaps, she thought, that's why she felt the urge to talk with her; she still needed that support.

Mrs Hudson grinned, and her eyes were as friendly and warm as they had been at the age of 35. "Oh, same old same old! The hip has been acting up a bit lately, mind, but it's nothing I can't handle... So, what brings you to London?"

Ah. Jenna took a slow sip of her coke and gulped.

"Mum, actually." She took a deep breath in, and sighed. "She's not been great this past week. The doctors said that it's deteriorating now, so, I came down to spend some time with her. Make sure she's all right."

"Oh dear… well, send her my love." Jenna noticed the warmth fade from Mrs Hudson's face at the mention of the word 'deteriorating'. They all knew what that meant. Wanting to look anywhere but her friend's saddened eyes, she glanced down at her finger – damn it! She'd picked too hard, and a small droplet of blood was welling up on the side of her thumb. She shakily brushed it off on her jeans, leaving an ugly, scarlet streak on the denim.

A few seconds of of silence hung in the air as each woman mentally scrambled to find a way to change the subject, both wanting an excuse to talk about something happier without seeming insensitive. It felt like an age before Jenna finally spoke.

"So!" she exclaimed, suddenly much chirpier. "You're normally the life and soul of the party, so what are you doing here all on your lonesome?"

"Taking a bloody break, that's what!" Mrs Hudson tutted, but a small smile played on her lips. "My tenant has been driving me up the wall ever since his roommate got married and moved out. They're still inseparable, but it's not the same, he says. I don't think boredom is any excuse to keep body bits in my freezer though, do you?"

"...what?"

"Still," she continued, "he _is_ lovely. A bit different, but nice nonetheless. Not great with people, but he means well… usually. He's gotten better, over the past few years, but I'm worried that he'll slip back into it a bit now he's living alone again. I told him - I said to him – that he should try and find someone else to share the place with, but he'll have none of it. He's very clever. He says he's a 'consulting detective', but I'm not entirely sure what that is. He seems to go to a lot of crime scenes and works out things. I'll tell you what though – it causes him a fair bit of danger."

Jenna had been listening intently, her mind whirring like the blades of a fan.

"Mrs Hudson, I'm looking for a flatshare myself."

"You are?"

"Well, I've been thinking lately that I'd like to move into London to be a bit closer to mum, you know, whilst she's..." Words failed Jenna as she winced once more at the thought of her mum's illness. Still, she simply had to try: if this idea she had worked out, it would be such a relief. "...and, well, I couldn't really afford to rent a flat all by myself, so do you think maybe you could ask your tenant if I could move in with him?"

Mrs Hudson took a swig of her drink before clumsily setting it down. "I'm not so sure you two would get on, dear. He can be rather stubborn, and he's always buzzing around doing god knows what. Oh, and don't get me started on the _mess_! Don't get me wrong, I love the bones of him, and I'm sure the company would do him good, but…."

"Mrs Hudson, if he's a friend of yours, I'm sure he can't be half bad. Just_ please_ ask. Please! It would be such a big help - I have to travel down here every week as it is to make sure mum's okay with the medicine, and when I'm not nearby, I'm worried sick!" Jenna's voice cracked like ice underfoot as she felt herself become more and more panicked. It was a rare occasion that she let her feelings get the better of her; the swirl of emotions that had been welling up inside her over the past few months was something she liked to keep hidden. She needed to be strong. Mrs Hudson took her hand over the table and gave it a motherly squeeze.

"Of course I'll ask him, sweetheart. But please don't be disheartened if he says no. It's just how he is."

"That's fine. I have nothing to lose."

Mrs Hudson gave a sympathetic smile. "You'll have to meet him first, before he decides. He does this thing where he likes to suss people out. It's very clever, but I suppose some might find it intimidating."

"Dear god, he sounds a treat," Jenna chuckled, finally able to see a small fleck of hope. "I think I'll probably just stay out of his way if he does say yes. I don't think I really want to be involved in whatever 'danger' he gets into."

"Well, he does seem to have a way of getting people embroiled in the work he does. It _is_ exciting stuff, I suppose."

"So, what is this mysterious tenant's name, anyway?"

"It's Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes."


End file.
